The Wand makers
by Titans fan 1
Summary: What if when Harry was placed on the Dursley's doorstep someone we all know took him away and raised him. This is the story of Harry Ollivander's life. In the first chapter that's a pathetic attempt to make the text different colors, and make a hyper link


Warning: Due to the lack of information on Ollivander, this fiction is a big A.U. So, read and enjoy.

The Wand makers

By: Titans fan 1 and co-authored by Bane-Githany

blueA wizened old man in an aging, hooded robe was loitering along the side streets of England one night.

One night that would change the world forever.

That night Privet Drive would be his haunt, though he occasionally wandered to other streets before making his descent to Number 4, Privet Drive.

The house was the same cookie-cutter fame and factory surplus paint as all the others on the street. But a small child sat on the stoop, though no one had noticed it so far. But, this child who was blissfully unaware of his destiny, was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The story is a timeless one, to be told for many generations to come. But the story we are about to tell is a new one, not one that is expected and glorified. /blue

---------------------------------------------------------------------

purpleThe aged man made his way to the baby, before picking him up.

"Ah, my boy, your destiny is grave. Perhaps I can help with it, no?" The man sat, smoothing the blanket away from the child's face.

"Living and learning in a muggle house won't do you any good." His voice got deeper and quieter. "And I also need a suitable heir. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours, right?"

The man and the baby disappeared with a loud sound, leaving some to peer out their windows and lock their doors, never knowing of the great presence that had just graced their neighborhood.

But one Arabella Figg knew that something was up. She went to her fire place and took a pinch of a powder by it. She threw it into the fire place and said

"Hello Albus, I've just seen something that I think you'd like to know about." /purple

------------------------------------------------------------------------

redMeanwhile the robed old man reappeared outside of a shabby looking pub with a sign that said _The Leaky Cauldron_ above it. He stopped by the fire place, and took some powder out of a small pot nearby and threw in into the fire. "Headmaster's office" he yelled, and blasted away in a roar of flames.

The figure appeared in a roar of flames, and stepped into the office of Albus Dumbledore. It was full of seemingly useless trinkets that the headmaster only knew what they did. He was currently drinking tea and sitting calmly at his desk as if he expected them.

"Hello Olivander. Only you would be bold enough to come directly here. Mrs. Figg informed me that you had taken young Harry off of the Dursley's door step. But why did you snatch my young charge?" The man called Ollivander sighed deeply.

"Albus, the boy has to fight and kill one off the greatest dark lords off all time. I don't think that a childhood in a muggle household would do him any good. And you know s well as I do that Petunia and her whale of a husband hate magic, so he'd probably grow up abused."

Dumbledore looked pointedly at the old man through his glasses.

"So, what your saying is that theoretically don't put him in the Dursley's house, then where do I place him?" Ollivander feigned in surprise.

"With me of course. I can do so many things. How to handle raw magic, oh the power he'd have over a dark wizard. Victory would almost be assured."

He paused, blissful in thoughts of peace wandering across his mind.

"Oh, the things he would learn." Dumbledore had not considered this before.

"Perhaps… he would be better off in your house hold. Your shop is warded, is it not?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded furiously. "Oh yes, almost as well as Hogwarts. Except…"

"Except what?" Dumbledore asked the wand maker.

"The wards only protect those of my blood." Pausing as he thought for a moment. "Perhaps a blood ritual. He would be protected by and inherit much of my family fortune when I pass on. And he'd get the Potter family fortune as well. Dumbledore nodded and spoke softly.

"No, no I'd prefer training every other night. And yes, perhaps it would work." The professor turned back up to face him.

"He will come to Hogwarts. That I will not budge on. And I will be visiting once a week to instruct him in occulumency and legilmency, to guard his mind." Ollivander nodded, but said

But, I have one other request. Harry must have lessons on wand making with me at the shop every other night. He'll need that time for training. Or he can come to school one or two years late." Dumbledore paniced for a second before replying

"No, no I'd prefer training every other night. And yes, perhaps it would work." The professor turned back up to face him.

"Very well, are we free to go?" Dumbledore made a wide sweeping gesture towards to fire place.

"If raised by you Harry will be much more capable than a boy his age." Ollivander heard him say as the room spun around and disappeared.

"A matter of great importance" replied the figure, who pulled off the hood to reveal the face of (What's Olivander's first name) Olivander. /red

­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

greenOllivander hurried into his shop before locking and warding the small building.

"Welcome to your new home Harry." The old man smiled at the sleeping child. Furtively glancing around, he pulled a box out of the small and a small door opened, revealing a dark room. Lighting a few candles, the flickering shrine showed a circle, with a strange rune alphabet written around it.

He placed the child in the circle the chanted in Latin

"_Ancient ones. Tribuo is parvulus meus cruor , tribuo him meus viscus. Suo nos una ut prosapia_ (English: Ancient ones. Give this child my blood, give him my flesh. Join us together as family)."

Ollivander then cut his hand and put it on the runes, bathing the room is a deep red glow.

"_Compleo_ (Complete) he shouted and the red glow turned into a flash and was gone.

In the circle, crying furiously was Harry Ollivander, his looks and destiny changed forever. /green

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well people, I hope you liked and thought it was original. I personally never read a fiction with this plot, so I hope it's the first. The poll for this chapter is what Ollivander's first name should be. Read, review and vote so I can post the next chapter soon. I'd like to thank Bane-Githany for helping me with the story.

Bane-Githany's profile: url 


End file.
